In the production of trim boards several factors have to be considered in order to manufacture a good quality product at reasonable costs. For example, migration of wood tannins has to be avoided or reduced in order to avoid generating yellowish and/or brownish spots on the manufactured wood products. Moreover, the trim boards should have a surface as smooth as possible so as to hide jointing lines.
So far, several solutions have been proposed but there is still a need for providing a product and a manufacturing process that would provide an efficient and/or low cost solutions so as to overcome such drawbacks.